yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Brindley/Quotes
This is a complete list of notable quotes from Lewis Brindley. This page was created in order to reduce the time it takes to load the Lewis Brindley page and keep things tidier! You can listen to a lot of these quotes from the yogbytes website. Quotes * "Fuckin' Hell!" * "Flippin' heck!" * "For fucks sake!" * "Are you alright there, friend?" * "Let me just kill this pig..." * "We're not retreating, we are advancing in a different direction!" * "I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it." * "Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on." * "Ohp?" * "Oh no, you dead?!" * "Look, it's fine" * "Um, does anyone have any pork?" * "The thing is..." * "I shouldn't have done that. That's probably cheating." * "Poosh the butan." * "Oh yeah" * "I may die at this point, however..... shit." * "Careful, friend!" * "That? Oh don't mind that." * "Um, holy shit, son." * "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaaaaaaarrgh!" * "Oh God Simon, what is going on?" * "Oh God Simon, what are you doing?" * "Oh God Simon, where are you?" * "Oh God Simon, what have you done?" * "This game is beautiful." * "It's good isn't it?" (When showing Simon new stuff) * "GAMES AWESOME." * "Siiimoonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" * "Duncan!" * "You're like a naughty school child!" * "/give honeydew 46 1" * "I just did a little trump!" * "Not much to motorboat there, to be honest." * "Oh goodness me!" * "My brain's lagging." * "Re *whistle* cently" * "Balls to this, I'm cheating" * "HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" * "Ooof, oh" * "Oh, blimey, I think I need a cup of tea and a sit down after that" * "Op, crikey." * "Eiffel Tower!" * "Oh God, that cow's moo got cut off!" * "Man up Bitch!" * "AWWWWWWWWW!!!! * "Fucking hells bells!" * "I enjoy being able to feel Notch's lovely face against my buttocks." * "Oh.. Wait look theres a leeeev v v ver here. (After Simon says "Where?) Look look look, its right here." * "Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup *while jumping*." * "Simon, you've turned into a robot again" * Tell Hannah that I love her * "Balls to you!" * "You can't build the walls out of pork." * "How do trees work?" * "Cummin' in your eye!" * "What, What Happened?" * "Stop buying letters!" * "Um....what the holy shit is this." * "YOU WANTED SOME COPPER?! THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR THIS?!" * "Balls to it" * (exasperated) "Look, Yoglabs: evil!" * "Gently does it ... oh bollocks." * "Let's solve this the Yogscast way. Have you got any TNT?" * "Flippin' hell's bells, man!" * "Oh cows just wanna have fu-un!" (In the tune of 'Girls just want to have fun') * (to Sips) "How come we haven't had sex yet?" * "Jesus CHRIST...On a bike!" * (in a scottish pirate voice) "No, there is definitely lots of danger and stuff. It's not going to be very easy, that's why i'm offering a good reward, you fool. It's gonna be really TOUGH! You're gonna have to kill lots of SHIT!" * "Duncan, i'm in spaaaaace!" (When glitching out on a Motorbike in Modded Farming Sim 2013) * Simon: "Do you have a dongle?" Lewis: "That's none of your business!" * "Tell me when you see Gandalf... for I much desire to speak with him." (Referencing They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard) * "We're Bee Hitler" * "Duncan, come here, how do i do this?" * "Looks like Simon, *puts on sunglasses* couldn't BEAR it." * "Even a ghost truck would go over a bridge." * "It might get infected." * "They're coming outta' the goddamn walls!" (Whilst playing Civilization with Duncan) * "God, burning things is so satisfying isn't it?" * "Duncan you milk jug bastard!" * "Screw it!" */gamemode c* * "I can see myself getting into it" (about Minecraft) * "Everywhere looks the same" * (While playing Truck Simulators) "These fucking games!" * "Cobblestone is the Hitler of stone" * "God's been swinging!" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive, 2013 * "Does your right waggley stick do anything?" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive, 2013 * "RIP Parvs, you're still alive..." Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013 * “I know everything that goes on Sips you young ragamuffin.” * "We're gonna keep cheating to a minimum." * "(Deep Calming Breaths)...(drinks Jack Daniels)" Yogscast's Dwarven Dairy Drive 2013 * "Please don't call it that..." Angerstream 2013 * "Can you do not have any memory at all?" (2013 Christmas livestream, day 8) * "Noone will know" On the Christmas Livestream, 60 000 people watching Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Quotes